Brothers
by Pippa6100
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger pulled his younger brother, Mistoffelees, aside from all the confusion and chaos happening among the other cats. "You have to bring Old Deuteronomy back," hissed Tugger. First CATS fanfic!


**Title: **Brothers

**Summary: **Rum Tum Tugger pulled his younger brother, Mistoffelees, aside from all the confusion and chaos happening among the other cats. "You have to bring Old Deuteronomy back," hissed Tugger. First CATS fanfic!

**Notes:** Uses theory that Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees are brothers, with Macavity as their father. Probably my only Cats fanfic, unless inspiration strikes again.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Cats.

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger pulled his younger brother, Mistoffelees, aside from all the confusion and chaos happening among the other cats. Macavity had just stolen their beloved leader.

"You have to bring Old Deuteronomy back," hissed Tugger to Mistoffelees. His face was ashen at the chaos that had just enthused. Old Deuteronomy had treated Tugger and Mistoffelees like sons of his own, since their own father was downright evil and had cast them away at a young age. And now, they were unsure if they could get him back.

Mistoffeles was surprised at his older brother's request, to say the least. At times, Tugger had never seemed very attentive to Mistoffelees' business, usually because he was too busy making the kittens swoon their hearts out.

Taken aback, Mistoffeles replied, "What? I…I don't think I'm powerful enough to do that." While Rum Tum Tugger had received their father's looks, Mistoffeles possessed his unique powers. But to make Old Deuteronomy reappear…

Tugger pressed on, "Come on, Misto! If you really set your mind to it, you'll be able to. You practice all the time…" Mistoffeles stayed silent. Tugger lowered his voice. "Is it because you're afraid if you get too powerful, your powers will overcome you? You don't want to be like… _him_?" The tuxedo cat still didn't respond to his curious older brother.

Tugger sighed tiredly. "Look, _Quaxo,_" he protested to his younger brother, whose head snapped up at the mention of his birth name. Tugger continued, "You can be just plain _weird _sometimes, but you're definitely way more powerful than anyone in the Junkyard, including…you know. I really believe you can bring Deuteronomy back." Tugger thumped his brother on the back encouragingly. It was somewhat of a hard pill for Tugger to swallow, as he was used to being the one _receiving _compliments, but he really did mean it.

Mistoffeles took a deep breath, surprised his brother had actually complimented him; their relationship was often love-hate, contrary, just as Tugger himself was. He smiled, and then nodded. "Okay, I have an idea to bring him back…"

Tugger nodded encouragingly. "Yes, that's it! Here, you prepare what you need, I'll tell the rest of the tribe…" The two brothers quickly parted ways.

In a few moments, Mistoffeles waited to enter as Tugger explained how they could summon Old Deuteronomy back. He could hear him telling the others:

_And you'll all say,_

_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees…_

The tuxedo cat felt a slight lump in his throat. Was that really what Tugger thought of him?

Maybe, his brother wasn't such a terrible bore after all.

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger stared at Old Deuteronomy in simple awe. Mistoffeles had actually done the impossible. Tugger stepped forward and clasped the elder cat's hand just to make sure he was real. The joy of having their leader back was matched with the knowledge his brother had succeeded.

Tugger watched as Mistoffeles turned from both of them and stared at his own hands in wonder, a grin of amazement growing across his face. He had done it; he truly _was _the original conjuring cat.

Tugger took Old Deuteronomy's shoulder and gently turned him around to face his savior. Mistoffelees turned as well so he was facing them, his face alight with joy. Tugger gestured to the tuxedo cat who, filled with pride, jumped into the arms of their leader.

At that moment, Tugger couldn't have been prouder of his younger brother.

The End


End file.
